


Longing for a Homeworld

by corvidkai



Category: Acorna Series - Anne McCaffrey & Margaret Ball & Elizabeth Ann Scarborough, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, VLD!Linyaari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkai/pseuds/corvidkai
Summary: Vhiliinyar is just a legend to the Linyarii, constantly running from the Galra in their Fleets for the last five thousand years. Non-violence has ever been their way of life, since before they could even record history. But the younger generations are tired of running. For the first time in thousands of years, Linyarii are choosing to dig their heels in and fight. Naayli and Liirayl are two siblings who have chosen to become rebels. And they won't hesitate to fight when they must. Even if Liirayl does get a bit queasy at the sight of blood.A series of short stories and drabbles focusing on a pair of alien siblings that started when I went 'but what if there were Linyaari in VLD?'.





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the Acorna series, I highly recommend it! Keep in mind that the Linyarii in this work of fanfiction are not exactly the same as the Linyarii in that, as tweaks have been made to better fit the universe of VLD. I have no idea where this story is going, if there'll be any ships in it, but we'll see!

She was tired of it all. Tired of the fear. Of the running. Of hearing about yet another glorious day with the great Emperor Zarkon in charge. She was tired of her people having only the Fleets, of only hearing legends about Vhiliinyar. Of every single Linyarii born bleached by the touch of space.

Naayli was tired, and she wasn’t standing for it anymore.

“Are you sure this will work, Liirayl?” That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to be careful in doing something about it. Her older brother looked up at her from where he was tapping away at the holoscreen in front of him.

“Positive! Just another dobosh and we’ll have ourselves a ship!” They weren’t the first in their age group to leave their Fleet. And they wouldn’t be the last. Not until Zarkon was toppled and their people free to go home for the first time in thousands of deca-phoebs. “I’m in! Come on, let’s move before someone locks us out of it!” The pair practically launched themselves from their hiding place, hooves clicking across the metallic floor of the hangar bay and shocking the sentry on duty. Naayli simply gave him a cocky salute as she closed the hatch behind Liirayl and herself, then slid into the pilot’s seat.

“Okay...all’s well. Controls and specs check out, let’s get out of here! Do you have the exit codes?”

“Already entered! Doors will be opening while you’re taking off. Co-ords for the nearest rebel group in our records have been loaded into the nav for you.” As they left, their elders unable to stop them, the pair of siblings found themselves feeling a mix of emotions. Fear. Uncertainty. Conviction. Anger.

But most of all, they felt _free_.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naayli learns that fighting isn't as easy as it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas of where I'm going to take the next couple of story bites. Mostly just showing the siblings getting used to life outside the Fleets. Also, feel free to poke me on corvidkai.tumblr.com with any questions about the VLD!Linyarii and the siblings! ; u;

Pain. Naayli was familiar with it. She’d had her share of tumbles and scrapes and injuries from shenanigans as a youngling. She’d shared her brother’s pain when he was rejected by his first crush. She’d felt the pain of others as they’d passed through systems subjugated by the Empire.

But the pain she felt as her back hit the ground at an odd angle was entirely new. The pain wasn’t just physical; it was burning shame mixed with it. Shame that she was so ill-prepared for the reality of becoming a rebel. That she was not prepared for the fact she didn’t know how to fight. That lashing out with fists and teeth and hooves with no real goal would only get her knocked flat on her back.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over and got back on her hooves, determined to learn. Determined to not be a burden. She and Liirayl had chosen their new herd, and they had welcomed them in. She would not give them a reason to regret that choice. Her teacher in combat gave her a wry smile.

“Didn’t know you Linyarii had a fire like that in ya! Come on, let’s go through that again.”


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were they once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't in time order, but I'm posting it anyways. I love it too much. Have the siblings meeting the Paladins, and being left confused. As usual, feel free to poke me on corvidkai.tumblr.com with questions about this setting and these characters!

Voltron. Their little group was getting to meet _Voltron_. Naayli could barely contain her excitement, while Liirayl just _couldn’t_. Her brother was attempting to finger comb his long, untameable mane into something tameable, and not really succeeding. He’d donned his best brightly colored coat and bodysuit [an eyesore that her tech-whiz of a brother somehow made look good], and was practically _vibrating_. Her own nerves were soothed a little as she giggled at him, and shared nervous smiles [closed-lipped, they still couldn’t get used to showing teeth].

She knew they were there before they even entered the room. Every Linyarii could use what many called ‘magic’ on some level. Every Linyarii was empathic on some level. Put the two together, and one had a rather reliable way to sense magic and magical potential, and the Paladins of Voltron were _drenched_ in it. Liirayl nearly lost his balance in his surprise, eyes widening as he shared a _look_ with his sister.

Some might be put off by the rag-tag look of the team, despite their armors, but Naayli couldn’t help but appreciate that the rebels weren’t the only ones who looked that way. It was also Naayli who realized they were of that distant planet called ‘Earth’ that Matt had spoken so much about whenever they were in the same vicinity. [He’d mentioned something called a ‘unicorn’ that they reminded him of?] It was strange, seeing more humans. She’d known that there was a pair of Alteans among them, but she’d not known the species of the Paladins themselves. Though it seemed the Princess had become a Paladin herself as well? The Linyaari woman frowned, tilting her head to one side before moving to seat herself once the important members of their group were introduced.

As their leaders spoke with the Paladins, Naayli kept an eye on the emotional states of the Paladins, the reason she and her brother were there in the first place. There...was some turmoil in them, but nothing she could prod at very far. Not without a rumbling in the back of her mind that shook her to her bones and brought forth the mental image of fangs and claws and metal. She knew better than to continue her prodding and sent that feeling to her brother. You didn’t anger the Lions of Voltron, and she wasn’t about to risk her brother being _far_ too curious for his own good.

“I didn’t realize the Linyarii had fighters among them.” That startled the woman out of her thoughts, dark eyes on the Altean princess. There was a sadness in those too-old eyes, and she could only wonder what kind of Linyarii the Alteans knew. What kind of people they had been back on Vhiliinyar.

“Ah...there are not many of us. Fighting is not something that comes naturally to the Linyarii, but many of mine and my brother’s generation are tired of the tyranny and the pain. We are tired of sitting back and doing nothing simply because it’s what the Linyarii do. Not all of us can learn to fight, my brother still gets nauseous at the sight of blood, but those like him still do their part among the various rebel groups. And those like me...I do not like to fight, but I will fight tooth and hoof to protect my fellow rebels and those who have not the means to defend themselves.” She’d stood at some point, and coughed in slight embarrassment and sat. “Apologies.” Her former teacher in combat laughed from his place among the rebel leaders.

“She’s a passionate one. But she and her brother are not the first Linyarii among us. That’s how bad it’s gotten, Princess, if everything else wasn’t a clue.”

Naayli knew it wouldn’t be the last time she saw the Paladins.


End file.
